Night and Dawn
by Photographing Poetry
Summary: [InuKag] Kagome's eyes were blue. Inuyasha's eyes were amber. And surprisingly, they each held each other together: she, the night, and he, the dawn. They held a gentle, strong love.


_Lovers Apart:_

_**Dawn and Night**_

Kagome's eyes were blue.

Inuyasha's were amber.

Kagome's eyes were the color of the sweet night, twinkling with stars.

Inuyasha's eyes were the color of the dawn, the beginning of the day and a fresh start.

It's funny- the reverse roles. Anyone would think that Kagome, being who she is, being how she is, would be the one called "dawn" rather than night, and anyone who knew Inuyasha would think of him the night- dark, bitter, mysterious.

But it fit them- it fit them better than anyone could know.

Inuyasha, representing dawn, was like a dawn. A new beginning, even if not wanted- the bitter truth that you had to get up and get on with life, the light that made you see everything in the world that you hadn't seen before. The dawn, that had seen so much pain and suffering- the dawn, which you knew would come. He was seen in many different ways but he stood proud, tall- he would always get up, no matter how horrible it could be.

Kagome, representing night, was like the night. She held secrets, she was beautiful, and she held brightness. She was the prescence that you knew would come right after dawn, the comfort that everyone waited for- she meant rest. She rested souls and hearts and captivated everything in the different light of moons and stars- so different from the dawn, yet so alike.

They were so close together, and yet, so far apart.

They danced endlessly in an ancient dance- always wanting to be closer together, but something always held them apart.

She held a different part of life- a part that made dawn. Night meant dawn was to come, and dawn meant night was to come.

And only when Inuyasha and Kagome were drowining in each other's eyes, dawn and night- that was when they were closest together. It was electrifying. It was exciting. It was new. It was terrifying.

And night- oh god, she was so in love with dawn. She stayed late, wistfully wishing she could be with the dawn, wishing she could stay with dawn for forever.

But they were only meant to brush against each other in the time when night was fading and dawn was coming- for the briefest of moments, they were able to be together- sometimes it was just enough to satisfy until the next time, and sometimes it just left them both broken.

And dawn- oh god, he was so afraid of night. He was afraid of the differences, the likeliness they held- he was so afraid of how they understood each other, how they longed one another. And he needed her. He craved her day after day but knew there was nothing he could do.

In night there were so many beautiful, miraculous things that happened- lovers coming together, the moon shining just right to make everything look eternal, the calmness the night held- so soothing for the soul. When most thoughts run free and jump around.

But there were so many horrible things. Things that left her broken and crying, wishing for dawn to come and save her- waiting for him to make it all better, to make it all disappear. Because, he was her protector.

In dawn people saw everything. They saw the good, the bad, the pretty and the ugly. It was the moment of realization of what you did last night that either left you smiling or crying. It was the time when a mother gazed at the face of her newborn baby with a gentle smile on her face. It was the time people ploted, dreaded the day.

And dawn, he wanted to share everything with night. But there were so many things to tell and so little time to spend together- so he'd spend it just gazing at her, being with her, and only on those rare occasions would he reveal his secrets, his soul. She was his heart.

In those summer nights when the day stretched on for forever and the nights shortened, the dawn was so lonely. But he saw her for so long sometimes- when the night would mingle with dawn until the bright colors of the new day enveloped the sky.

And in those winter days the dawn cried and cried and night shared her loneliness by making the night cold- so everyone could feel her heart those times. Because they were so close, but too far apart.

And their souls would always be entwined together, in love.

They fit together.

And, no matter how hard it was, no matter how many hardships there were to be together, they stayed together.

Because, the moments they had- the sweet, tender, bitter moments made them realize it was all worth it.

And they knew they could never, ever be without one another.

Because night was Dawn's night, and dawn was Night's dawn.

* * *

I hope you all understood that. Eh heh, I know it's a bit confusing- but inspiration hit: what can you do? 

But really, I hope you all understood the metaphors and the hidden meanings...

And remember, review.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thank you for reading!

_Fini._


End file.
